Seven Days Of Swarek
by edwardmiss
Summary: Andy is going through a hard break up, so Sam steps in and offers his Seven day treatment to bring her out of her funk and if he can't in seven days he would let mope as long as she wants? *I Do Not Own Any Rights To Rookie Blue*
1. The Deal

Andy did not want to get out of bed when she heard her alarm go off at 6am. She just didn't have the strength to put on a fake smile for her fellow officers at division 15. Lately she felt like she had been drowning in hurt from her bad break-up with detective Callaghan.

She managed to get herself out of bed, took her a shower and made it to the station in time for parade. She was very quiet as usual and Tracy didn't force her to talk because she knew her best friend when she is ready she would talk and she would be there to listen. Her quietness did not go unnoticed by another fellow officer Sam Swarek.

He knew she was dealing with her break-up with Luke and he wanted to kill him for the hurt he was putting her through. Don't get him wrong he was glad that they had broken up but he wished she could bypass the hurt. So he thought of a plan to help her get over detective Luke Callaghan. Hopefully this would help her as a friend and pave the way for them when she ready to take their relationships beyond just partners?

When parade let out he looked for Andy but she had already slipped out. So he went about the usual routine of him getting them coffee and he headed out to their squad car. When he managed to get in the car he could see her wiping away tears.

"Are you okay?" he asked her

She managed to whisper to him "Yes"

He could tell she was not being truthful with him but he would not push her. Just a little at a time he kept saying over and over in his head.

She looked at Sam "is one of those cups for me?" she gave him a smile.

She was absolutely beautiful to him even though the smile never quite reached her eyes it was still breathtaking. He had to snap out of his McNally daydream something he did quite often.

"Yes it is" as he waved it in front of her "but in order to get it, you have to do something for me?"

Andy looked at him confused not knowing what to expect what Sam had bubbling in that brain of his.

"I'll think I will pass" she told him

"You know you want it?" as he waved the cup in front of her face

"Sam" she yelled at him for tempting her with the coffee and not giving it to her.

Sam took a sip of his coffee and acted like it was the best thing ever.

"You don't know what you are missing McNally?" as he waved it in her face again. She tried to fight it but she needed that cup of coffee so she caved.

"Fine Sam you win" as she took the cook and took a longed awaited sip that warmed her in ways that only a good cup of coffee could. Sam just smiled at her enjoying the sight and smiles she made at that cup of coffee.

She caught him staring, "Okay the show is over, now tell me what you need me to do?"

"Seven days of Swarek?" he said with a smile

"What?" was all Andy managed to say?

"I have noticed how down you have been so I wanted to cheer you up" Sam tried explaining to her

"So let me get this straight seven days of you?" as she folded her arms across her chest "I thought you were trying to cheer me up?" she said with a smile

"Hahaha so funny, I'm just trying to be there for my partner"

"Thanks but no thanks I am good Sam" she told him as she turned back around in her seat.

"Come on Andy you already drinked my coffee so a deal is a deal" as he tried to get her to look at him again "trust me if I can't get you over this funk in seven days? I will leave you alone and let you wallow as long as you want" as he held out his hand so she could shake on it.

"One week?" she asked him

"One week McNally" as he held out his hand, Andy then turned and grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Deal" she told him, and Sam then smiled feeling very good about the deal that just went down with him and McNally.

Sam and Andy shift went by quickly and on their way back to the barn Sam was teasing Andy about the night he had planned for day one of Swarek's break-up camp.

"You know this might be something I invest into?" he said with a laugh

"Really I think you should keep your day job" she shot him a smile

"Just for that I might just charge you?" he told her

They then pulled into the station and headed in to change. Sam had told her the penny was out and that he would meet her by the locker rooms when she is done. Andy made it in the locker room and Tracy was already changing.

"So are you going to the penny tonight?" which she already knew the answer to but it never stopped her from asking hoping soon or later her answer might change.

"No not tonight" she told her best friend "besides I don't know what Sam has planned for us tonight?"

Tracy slammed her locker shut and turned to her best friend "What did you say?"

Andy caught on to what Tracy might be thinking and corrected her quick. "Get your head out the gutter trace" as she grabbed her towel, "nothing like that"

"Then what am I supposed to think here?" Tracy questioned her

So Andy told Tracy what had occurred this morning with Sam and his seven day break-up plan. So she might not be seeing her for a while. She was just amusing Sam she didn't think it would work.

"Give it a chance you never know it might work?" Tracy encouraged her

"I am done with men Tracy! Detectives cops you name it I'm done" she told Tracy before she headed in to take a shower.

"Okay if you say so" Tracy yelled to her as she walked towards the showers.

Tracy then hurried to get dress because there was a certain officer she needed to see. Tracy raced out of the locker room to find Sam and almost ran into him.

"Whoa Nash where is the fire?" he asked her

"Hey just the man I wanted to see" as she raised her eyebrow

"What can I do you for?"

"This thing you have with Andy umm seven days of swarek" she said with a smile

"So she told you?" as he folded his arms "not like it's a secret of sort"

"Well good let me give you a few things you might not know that can help you?"

"What is that big brain up to Nash?" he asked her

"Oh cut the crap swarek I know you want my best friend?" as she folded her arms "I am trying to help you get her because I know you are better for her"

Sam looked at her "I'm listening"

"Good because she might act tough but she is a big sap at heart, she loves the girlie love movies, flowers, pizza you don't have to go overboard she just needs to know that you are going to be there something Luke never gave her"

"I would never do that to her? I would always be there for her" Sam made it quite clear to Tracy

"I know that I've seen that for quite some time now" as she placed a hand on his arm "she is my best friend Sam and I just want the best for her and I do believe that is you"

"I knew it was reason I liked you best out of all the rookies, well besides Andy of course" he said with a laugh.

They headed back to where the locker rooms where they saw Andy arguing with Luke. Sam could not take it anymore especially of him hurting her.

"Andy please will you just stop this and talk to me?" Luke begged

"Go talk to Joe Luke because I am done with you, with us, and with this just let me go?" she told him

"I will never do that Andy we belong together and you know it" he tried to get her to see where he was coming from

"That is so laughable, you get to sleep with other people but we belong together?" Andy started laughing to where she could not stop.

"Andy are you okay?" Sam had walked up concerned about what was going on

"Oh go away Swarek" Luke yelled at him

It took everything in Sam not to rip his head off but he kept his anger at bay for Andy's sake.

"I will as soon as I get what I came for?" Sam told him

"Which is what?" Luke asked

"Me" Andy told him

Sam gave Luke the biggest smile ever when he saw the reaction he gave when Andy said her. He took pleasure in seeing the hurt on his face just knowing that Andy was leaving with him. Luke deserved whatever he got for the pain he was putting her through. Sam picked up her bag and asked, "Are you ready?"

"As I ever will be" she told him and they turned and left leaving Luke standing there with his mouth still opened.


	2. Day One

It felt like forever they were in the car riding until Sam pulled in front of what seem like some abandon building. The car ride was silent and Sam could understand why. Andy was furious after her run in with Luke. Sam could see her biting on her lower lip.

"I'm assuming you don't need your bottom lip?" he tried breaking the silence

""what" was all she said because she was in deep thought.

"You are chewing on your bottom lip like it's no tomorrow" he told her

"Oh" she said "it's a habit for me when I am mad or nervous"

"How cute you look at doing that please stop"

"Whatever Sam" she said with a small laugh "where are we anyway?"

Oh you will see?" he told her. As he opened his door and got out the truck. Andy had already gotten out the truck by the time he made it around to her side. She was somewhat reluctantly for going inside not knowing what Sam was getting her into?

Sam then open the door and lead her in, Andy was surprised as too where she was. From the looks on the outside it did not look like a boxing training center. Although she didn't want to go through whatever Sam had planned she could use some time to beat the crap out of something the way she was feeling lately. Sam could see in her eyes she was hesitant on being here but he knew she could use it.

"What are we doing here?" she asked him

"I figured you could use it?" he told her

Andy then turned and tried walking out the door until Sam grabbed her arm.

"Look I had something else planned but when I saw you get into it with Luke I figured this would do better" Sam tried explaining

"Well you thought wrong Sam, take me home" as she yanked her arm from his hand.

That was it Sam was not taking no for an answer. He would not let this break-up defeat her she just needed a push and he was going it give it her. He was tired of seeing her in a bad mood not giving him the smile he yearn to see every day because of some jerk he warned her about. He was going to erase those bad memories if he could hell even erase Luke altogether so he could have his rookie back starting right now. Then Sam picked Andy up and threw her over his shoulder and carried her kicking and screaming into the ring.

"Put me down" she yelled at Sam

He so kindly obliged by dropping her on her ass, and motioning to the man to give him some gloves.

"You are such an ass Sam Swarek" she screamed at him

"I know" as he put on his gloves

"I am not fighting you" she told him

"Yes you are" he told her as he handed her the gloves "so put them on"

"Last I checked I had only one father and you are not him" she gave him an evil look and threw the gloves on the mat.

"Really are you that girl?" as he pushed her

"I know what you are trying to do and it won't work?" she told him

"How do you know what I am doing?" he said with another push "you walk around here lately like a zombie all over guy that doesn't give a shit about you"

"Shut up Swarek" she yelled

"Why Luke gets to talk and do whatever he wants why can't I?"

Andy gave Sam a dirty look and he knew he was starting to make her mad. All he needed was to push her a little bit more.

"You know nothing about our relationship?" she told Sam

"I know he cheated on you with Jo so evidently you were not enough for him and you are walking around like your world was shattered over a guy that didn't deserve you in the first place" he pushed her again

Andy could feel the tears and anger starting to boil over she was reaching her breaking point with Sam. She never thought he would say those things to her especially so hurtful. As she thought to herself was she that girl.

"You are a jack-ass Sam" she pushed him back

"did that piss you off?" he yelled at her "good picture me as that SOB hit me stop letting him have power over you Andy you are better than this" he screamed at her

She just stood there with her arms folded across her chest and the tears started falling.

"Oh really the tears?" he said "he isn't worth the tears McNally so stop being a baby and toughen up and let him have it"

That was it that was the push she needed to let her emotion erupt. Everything she was holding inside on how she felt she let go. And she just started hitting Sam anywhere she could screaming at him

"I hate you, I hate you" she screamed over and over again "you jack-ass how dare you make a fool of me after everything I gave up for you?"

Sam then grabbed her in his arms and tried to console her but she fought his embrace when he tried to comfort her. She screamed, cried, and hit until she could not anymore. She then collapsed in his arms.

"Why am I not enough?" she cried out

That was it pretty boy Luke will die by his hands soon. How dare he have her questioning her worth? Andy was truly broken he could see that and all he wanted to do is help put her back together.

"Don't ever let me hear those words come out of your mouth again?" as he lifted her chin up to see her tear soaked eyes

"You are more than enough Andy McNally you are extraordinary" he told her as he looked in her eyes

"I don't feel that way it seems like everything I love I lose" as she places her head on Sam's chest and whispered "my mom, Luke, you"

"What do you mean me?" Sam was confused now

"Ever since the blackout things haven't been the same don't try and deny it Sam" she told him "I know I could have handled it better but I didn't know how?"

"Yes I was hurt but I have always been here Andy, I just felt since you were making this work with Luke I should just give you the space to do so" he tried to make her see

"Yeah I understand that" as she sat up "but I still wanted you as my friend"

"Andy you will always have me as your friend" as he wiped the tear that escaped her eye "Andy I will never leave you not even if you wanted me to" he reassured her.

"Sorry I went all crazy on you" she said with a soft laugh

"No problem" he told her

"I really did need this" as she stood up "how do you know me so well?"

"I'm just that good" he winked at her with a smile

All Andy could do was laugh and I mean really laugh something she had not done in a long time and it felt good. This little pow-wow with Sam had opened up that door she had been trying to get to but she felt like she would never reach. She could breathe now and it felt good.

"So what are we doing next?" she asked

"Pizza" he told her "unless you are not hungry or want something else?"

"I am easy" as she put her hands over her face after realizing how that came out

Sam raised an eyebrow "really" he said with a smile

She hit him on the arm "Sam" she blushed.

He turned and just stared at her enjoying seeing the smile on her face. She always made his heart skip a beat and right now it was beating out of his chest. How was he going to get through these seven days? Hell this was just day one with six more to go.

"you could stop staring Sam" she yelled to get his attention "feed me please all this kicking ass has made me hungry" she said laughing as she grabbed his arm and led him out of the door.

They decided to eat the pizza sitting on the back of Sam's truck

"So should I be scared of what you have planned tomorrow?" as she took another bite of her pizza

"I promised you an adventure so buckle up McNally I'm about to take you on one hell of a ride" he took another bite of his pizza.


	3. Day Two

Sam awoke early the next morning feeling very good about himself with the progress he made with Andy last night. He didn't expect it so early to happen maybe the third or fourth day. He was just happy it did. He sat on the edge of the bed and he noticed his phone was flashing. He picked it up and saw that he had a text message.

(G**ood Morning! **** Thanks for yesterday**)

A smile spreads across his face knowing she was feeling better just made his morning so much better. Sam arrived at the station he saw Andy waiting in the parking lot with two coffees.

"So you trying to butter me up?" he said with a smile

"No" as she handed him his coffee "just getting my partner a coffee"

"You know a guy can get use to this McNally" as he took a sip

"So you are saying this could be our thing meeting every morning to enjoy a cup of coffee?" she looked at him

"Yes if you want?" He asked her

"Sounds good to me" as she took another sip "come on we have to get ready for parade"

Sam and Andy headed inside and got dressed for parade, Frank gave his serve, protect and always have your partners back quote for the day and then dismissed parade. Sam and Andy did their usual routine got coffee and headed out on patrol. They got a call to a family fun center about a disturbance. When they arrived the owner apologized it was a false alarm and offered some free _coupons if they had any kids if they decided to visit again under_ better circumstances.

"Oh my goodness they have Duck Hunt?" as she rushed over to the game "I haven't seen this since I was a little girl"

Sam just nodded his head not knowing what she was talking about?

"Oh come on you never seen this game before?" she asked him

"Let me guess you saw it and begged your parents to buy you one and on Christmas day it was under the tree when you woke up?" he said with a laugh

"actually no" as she ran her hands over the controllers of the game "a friend of mine had the game and every Thursday night it would be family night and her family was so happy they had no care in the world all that matter was them together as a family"

Sam had no response because he could see it was hard for McNally to talk about it, especially with her mother walking out on her and her father. So he just let her talk.

"I thought maybe if I got the game my mom would come back and we could have family night?"

"Andy you know your mom leaving was not your fault?" as Sam placed a hand on her shoulder

"I know" as she turned to face Sam

"Hey let's get out of here okay" he said as he led her out the door

When Andy came from out of the coffee shop she noticed Sam was being all secretive constantly on the phone. She didn't want to say anything because she knew he would not indulge any information on his seven day swarek plan. They had responded to two more calls before they took a lunch.

"Where do you want to eat lunch at today?" Andy asked

"Actually I need to get to the barn, Frank needs to see me" he told her

"Okay" as she drove to the barn "is everything okay?"

"Oh yeah great nothing to worry about" he told her

While at the barn Andy caught up with Tracy as she waited on Sam to finish with Best. As Andy and trace headed towards the locker rooms, she looked towards Best office and saw that Sam was nowhere in sight. Andy was baffled why would Sam tell her he had a meeting when he didn't?

"McNally you are riding with Diaz" Best yelled to her from his office

"What happen to Swarek?" Andy asked

"He had to leave" Best told her

What was all that popped into her mind. What had Sam Swarek gotten himself into? It had been a long time since she had been looking forward to something even if it was Sam's seven day plan and for him to just up and leave without a word didn't sit well. She felt herself getting angry and feeling like a fool. If he didn't want to ride with her or even be around her he didn't have to lie about it. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself down on letting herself get her hopes up on relying on someone else again.

Andy was brought out of deep thought, "are you ready Andy?" Chris asked as he walked up beside her

"Yes" she said as she headed for the cruiser.

The rest of the shift went by pretty quickly everyone was talking about heading over to the penny. Andy really wasn't in the mood. All she wanted to do was grab a good bottle of wine and crash in front of the television and find whatever crappy love movie that was playing. Andy decided to walk home instead of take a ride from Chris and Dov.

Andy had just popped the cork on the wine bottle, popped some popcorn and was about to sit down in front of the television to watch the wedding planner when she heard a knock on the door. As she looked through the peep hole she wasn't expecting to see him standing on the other side?

"Hi" Sam spoke

"Hello to yourself" as she stood in the doorway "what are you doing here?"

"Well it is day two of the program" he said with a smile

"Well you should have called first" she told him

"I did but it keeps going to voicemail" as he folded his arms across his chest

"Well I was about to watch a movie so I'm not up for it" she told him as she walked away from the door leaving it open for him.

So Sam walked in and shut the door behind him. Andy noticed he was carrying a bag with him. But she just ignored him and headed back into the living room and sat on the floor in front of the couch to watch her movie. Sam then made himself comfortable on the couch.

"McNally what's wrong?" Sam asked her

"Nothing" as she took another sip of her wine "where did you go by the way?"

"Oh now I get it" as he came and sat by her on the floor "you were worried about me?" as he bumped his shoulder against hers teasing her with his Sam Swarek smile

"No" as she downed her glass of wine

"You keep drinking that way you won't get to enjoy my gift for you?" as he held up his bag

"What gift?" as she tried to snatch the bag from him

"All apart of day two" as he handed her the bag

Andy looked in the bag and she was speechless, she could not believe what she was seeing. Let alone what Sam had done.

"Oh my god Sam" as she looked in the bag again, "where did you get this?"

"Well when you told me your story this morning I called a guy and he found one for me and that's why I left earlier" Sam explained

"Sam I am lost for words?" Andy said

"That's a first" he said laughing

"Sam you didn't have to do this?" as she held the game in her hands "this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me"

"Well I have had my moments" as he placed the game on the table.

Andy then hugged him and held on so tight , Sam did not mind, all he wanted was to see her happy, smiling, and being her old self .Sam was glad to see that was happening. If he could hold her like this forever he would. When he pulled back he could see she was crying.

"Hey none of that" as he wiped away the tear that was fallen down her cheek "so are we going to stay all mushy or play some duck hunt?"

"Duck hunt it is" she said as they hooked the game console to the television.

Sam and Andy order Chinese food grabbed another bottle wine from the fridge and they played duck hunt all night.


	4. Day Three

Andy had woke up early than usual and like a little kid she was in front of the television playing duck hunt 5 o'clock in the morning, still in awe of Sam doing something so sweet for her really touched her. Her phone then ringed and she thought who could be calling her at this hour and when she saw the name on her phone a huge smile spreads across her face.

"Good morning" she said into her phone

"You sound to perky for it being 5 o'clock in the morning" he laughed "are you playing duck hunt?"

She just starts laughing almost dropping the phone.

"I take that as a yes" as he sat up in bed "it feels good to hear you laugh again Andy"

"I know and I owe it all to you and a little game called duck hunt" she said with a smile

Sam did not have to see her face to know she was smiling that incredible smile he could not get enough of.

"Well I'll let you finish your game just wanted to be the first to say good morning" he told her

'Sam" Andy called his name before he hung up

"Yes" he answered

"Thank you again and I will see you for coffee" she told him before they hung up.

I think Andy had set a new record on getting ready for work she was out her door in record time heading to the barn but when she got to the parking lot she saw Sam standing by his truck holding two cups of coffee.

"How did you beat me here?" she asked him

Magic" he said with a smile

"Ha-ha real funny Swarek, is that my coffee?" she asked

"Yes it is just the way you like it" as he handed her the cup "so how long had you been up playing your game when I called?"

"Not long I had just sat down in front of the television when you call" as she took a sip of her coffee

He nodded as he drinked his coffee thinking of small talk. He never quite knew why she had this affect on him. All he knew is this woman has stolen his heart since the first day he met her when she tackled him in the alley.

"Could not get into it?" she told him

"Why is that?" Sam looked at her

"You" she looked at him

Sam was totally caught off guard when the words came out her mouth. He did not know what to expect or what to say to that so he decided to let her continue before he said anything.

"I didn't have you so I could cream you in the game" she said, so not the words that she wanted to say but those were the one that came out.

They sat there in silence just sipping their coffee enjoying the silence. Neither one of them not knowing what to say and hoping not to say the wrong if they didn't have to. Things had been going great and Sam did not want to mess that up. She was enjoying life again talking, laughing and having fun who was him to mess that up for her but he spoke to soon.

"Andy" Luke said

Andy was caught off guard when she turned around to see to Luke standing there.

"What do you want?" she said very harshly

"I just want to talk to you" he said as he looked at Sam "alone"

"I don't have anything to say" she told him

"Andy please just five minutes" he begged her

"Luke look what we had is over I don't want to look back I'm moving forward so there is no use of talking okay because nothing is going to change my mind" she looked at him

"Sam sorry but I will see you inside" as she walked in the station

Luke looked to Sam "you get a kick out of that don't you?" he accused Sam

Sam just started laughing "yeah Callaghan it's everybody's fault except yours"

"I never said that" he screamed at Sam

"I think you better lower your voice before I lower it for you" Sam stepped closer

"Oh so you can look like Andy's knight protecting her?" he said with a laugh "I'm not giving up on her"

"Luke I don't care she is done with you" he yelled at him "so keep being the jackass ex who won't give up she will hate you more"

"So I am guessing you will be there to pick up the pieces?" he looked at Sam

"Someone has to erase the horrible memory of you? So yeah I will be there to pick up the pieces" he said with a smile as he headed into the station.

Sam makes it inside of the station and Andy is there waiting on him. He gets a smile when he sees her and she heads into the locker room.

"Those dimples are going to be the death of me" Andy whispered hoping no one heard her

"What dimples or do I even need to ask?" Tracy said as she as she shut her locker

"Nothing" Andy told her

"By the look on your face it's not nothing talk to me?" Tracy told her best friend

"No its good trace trust me" as she took a deep breath "Sam bought me duck hunt the game"

"What" she screamed "the one that you wanted since you were a little girl?"

"Tracy" she tried making her be quiet "yes"

"Wow Andy that was so sweet of Sam to do" as she got ready for parade

Tracy it was EPIC!" she told her "I should be freaking out but I am not"

"Why do you think?" Tracy was curious now

"its Sam" was all she said

"Does that mean you are falling for him?" Tracy said with a smile

"Tracy I just got out of a relationship which didn't end good I am not thinking about another one" as she tried to finish getting ready

"But it is Sam?" she turned to face Andy "the one you put on ice"

"I know and things are good I'm trying to keep it that way not bring my excess baggage in a relationship that could be" she stop talking trying to find the right word

"EPIC" Tracy finished her sentence

"Exactly and Sam deserves better than that" as she tried to explain to Tracy "look at what he is doing for me he is sweet and caring and I don't want to ruin such a good man"

"Andy when are you going to realize you deserve to be happy and Sam Swarek can give you that and more if you just let yourself open up too it" she pleaded with her friend

"Sam is still on ice" she told Tracy as she headed to parade

They were assigned their partners and sent out on patrol after Frank gave his serve and protect speech. Everyone's shift went by very quickly which was great by them because they could unwind and enjoy a drink at the penny with friends. Sam waited for Andy to come out of the women's locker room.

"So are you ready for day three?" he asked as he grabbed her bag from her

"Yes let's go" she said with a smile

They made it to the truck and Sam decided to let Andy drive. He loved the facial expression she gave him when he handed her the keys. Andy stood there for a moment not knowing if it was a trick or not?

"Any day now McNally" he said with a smile

She then hurried and got in the truck she turned and looked at Sam just surprised at his move but she could not handle it.

"Okay what's the catch?" before she started the truck

"What do you mean?" he asked

"You never let anyone drive your truck" she looked at him

"Andy you are in the driver seat whatever you want to do or go is solely up to you I follow your lead" he told her

She sat and thought for a minute "Oh I get it the truck is my life and I'm the only one who can drive" she looks at him with a smile "Nice"

He looks at her "so where to?"

Andy then backs the truck out and drives. They drove for about an hour until they had stop for gas when Andy got out the truck she notice a pool hall across the street. Then an idea popped in her head. After Sam finish pumping the gas and he got back into the truck he saw her smiling so big and he knew she was up to something.

"What's the smile for?" he was curious

"Are you up for role-playing?" she said with a big smile

"I like to see where this going" he said

Andy pulled into the pool hall parking lot and cut of the truck off she turned and looked at Sam

"So let's get our story together before we go in" she was all giddy like a kid playing dress-up "I'll be Giselle and you can be Christian"

"Are Giselle and Christian a couple or just friends?" Sam asked

"We can just wing it depends on the crowd" she said

Then they got out the truck and headed inside. It looked, sound, and smell like a pool hall as all eyes set in on Sam and Andy when they walked through the door. No one knew who they were they could pretend and make up anything they like because they knew in the morning they would not see any of these faces again. She could escape her problems and worries and just relax because she was no longer Andy McNally she was Giselle.

"So are you up for some pool Christian?" she screamed a little over the music that was up loud

"After you Giselle" he motioned with his hands towards a free pool table

Sam then orders a pitcher of beer for them and they started their game a pool. Which seem like a good idea at the time kinded dawned on Andy she was not that good at pool? Sam saw that she was struggling he offered her some assistance.

"Alright Giselle pay attention because I'm only going to do this once" he winked at her. Sam then placed himself behind her pulled her close to where her back was on his front and it was a perfect fit he thought to himself. He then slowly bent Andy over just enough for her to put an arch in her back. He also positioned himself the same way. He then entwined his hands with hers one on the end other pool stick and the other positioned on the edge of the table so the stick could easily slide between them.

He whispered in her ear "make sure you don't rush take your time you want this to be right"

"Okay" she barely got out with Sam being so damn close it sent chill up her body she was surely forgetting that he was teaching her pool.

He placed his hand on her hip "make sure you are in the right position"

"Oh you mean like this?" as she moved back a little bit more into him

Sam had to catch his breath "Yes"

She could feel his warm breath on her neck and ear and it felt so damn good. She had to refocus on what was at hand here. She did not know how long she could stay like this so close to Sam without something happening? Good thing they were in a crowded place or otherwise Sam would have been thrown on this pool table and naughty things would happen. She was brought out of her deep thought.

"now make sure they are spread apart just right so the pole could slip in and out very hard or soft to hit the right spot-"

Sam was cut off by Andy because she had caught the end of his instructions?

"Sam" she asked

"Yes McNally" he said very softly to where his lip brushed her ear that she had closed her eyes

"Are we still talking about pool?" she managed to say

"Yes" he whispered again "is there something else you rather I teach you?"

Andy was render speechless and a whole lot of other things. She tried not to take her mind there but she could not she loved the way her body fitted with his. She may have said Sam Swarek was on ice but if the ice was in here right now they sure as hell will melt it.

"McNally" he whispered in her ear when she did not answer him.

"Damn it" she thought to herself if he keeps that up she won't last, "no pool is fine maybe I can think of something else later?" as she bumped her ass into him with a soft giggle

If he thought she could get anymore sexier she just proved him wrong. The thoughts that were running around in his head would make sinner blush. Andy then took the shot and made it. She turned her body around and gave him the tightest squeeze and when he pulled back she kissed him. Not some little school girl kiss but full mouth with her tongue running across his bottom lip for him to invite her in and he did.

"I don't mean to interrupt but you have yourselves an audience" the man told them

Sam and Andy broke apart to find everyone staring they were embarrass and they looked at each other still breathing hard from their kiss when the bar erupted with cheers, applauds, and whistling.

"Nice shot McNally "Sam told her over the cheering

"Thanks" as she downed her glass of beer by what had occurred between them

They tried to play a game but they were too distracted by the kiss thinking about it over and over again. So they decided to call it a night and headed for home. The drive was very quiet neither one of them talked to afraid to say the wrong thing. As Sam pulled in front of Andy's place he cut the engine to the truck. He got out and walked Andy to her door.

She turned around to face him "I'm sorry" she said

"For what?" he wanted to know

"For over stepping my bound" she placed a hand on his arm "all you were trying to do was help me out and I sexually took advantage of you" she said with a small giggle

"Do you see me complaining McNally?" as he stepped closer to her. He basically took her breath away. His closeness, the smell of his cologne and those damn dimples were intoxicating.

"Do you want to forget about the kiss McNally?" he asked

"No, yes, I don't know?" as she put her head down

As he placed both hands on each side of her face pulling it up so she was looking him in the eyes "McNally we are friends before anything I'll take you anyway I can have you if it meant that you are a part of my life" he told her

As much as it pained him to say it but he did even though he didn't mean it "the kiss is forgotten like it never happen"

She placed a hand on his cheek "thank you Sam" she just stared at him "it's that I just got out a"

She was cut off by Sam "I get it no need to explain Andy" as he gave her a hug "I will see you tomorrow in the parking lot for morning coffee"

"I will be there" she said with a smile

Sam then walked to his truck and Andy waved to him as he drove off. Andy then went inside to her kitchen looked in the freezer and took the jar out with Sam's name in it and placed it on the counter and then she went to bed.


	5. Day Four

Andy and Sam both lay in bed that night both could not go to sleep. All they could think about was the kiss they both were supposed to forget. Several time Sam pick up the phone to call her but he just hung up the phone each time. Andy tossed and turned the whole night all she could see was her lips on his moving together in perfect sync they just fit.

The next morning when Andy was ready for work she went in the kitchen and poured the water out of the jar and then taped he paper to her fridge smile and then headed to work. When she arrived in the parking lot there was Sam holding a cup of coffee for her. Her smile spreads so big across her face.

"Thank you" she tells him

"It is my pleasure" he gave her a smile

She blushed from ear to ear she did not know she could turn that red from one simple smile? But who was she kidding its Sam Swarek he was the only man that had that kind of effect on her. She could not stop smiling it was like she had morphed into a teenager who crush had finally decided to talk to her.

"How did you sleep?" she asked him trying to stay focus

"Not good" he told her

All she could focus on was his lips when he talked oh my why hadn't she ever noticed before just how delicious they looked. She was having second thoughts now on agreeing to forget the kiss last night. All she wanted to do is try again to see if the second time was even better?

"McNally" Sam called her name to snap her back to earth

"Yes" she answered him "what was that?"

"How did you sleep?" he said with smile

"Okay I guess" she lied

She had a horrible night of sleep constantly tossing and turning because of a certain someone she could not get out of her head.

"So I was wondering for day four you come over for dinner? I will be cooking and you bring a movie?"

"That sounds lovely" she told him

"Great" he put his arm around her and they walked towards the station to get ready for parade.

Sam was grateful she did not move his arm because he loves having it there just as much as Andy wanted it there. He walked her to the women's locker room door and opened it for her. She smiled at him as she walked in.

Andy walked to her locker and just leaned against it how was she going to get through this day. The more she fought the feeling and idea the more it stared it in her face on just how clear it is how much she cared for Sam Swarek and just in these three days they grew even stronger from the time she put him on ice.

In the men's locker room Sam came in like he was a new man. Nothing could get him down he had to decide what he was going to cook for him and Andy tonight. He wanted everything perfect for this evening.

"Hey brother" Oliver said snapping Sam out of his train of thought.

"Oliver hey buddy" as Sam looked through his locker

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Oliver raised a brow up at him

"What do you mean? I'm always this way?" he smiled at him

"Really how long have I known you Sammy?" he looked at him

Sam would not give Oliver the satisfaction of him poking fun at him and his seven day program.

"I found twenty bucks in the parking lot" he lied

Oliver just stood there watching him knowing something was up with him but he could not put his finger on it yet but he will.

"You know I dropped a twenty in the parking lot" as he held out his hand

"Ha-ha real slick buddy" Sam slapped his hand "but not slick enough"

Everyone filled the parade to hear Frank give his serve and protect motto and to assign partners for the day. Andy was relieved when she was placed with Tracy today on patrol. Not knowing Sam asked Frank early if he could ride solo so he would have time to stop by the store to pick up everything he needs for tonight. Sam walked up to Andy and placed both hands on her hips she was in shock and was about to say something when he adjusted her belt the right way.

"You can think me later" he said softly as he whispered in her ear "Giselle"

She smiled so big "be safe out there" she winked "Christian"

"Who is Christian?" Oliver interrupted the moment between them. They both looked at Oliver and Sam having an irritated look on his face and Andy like a kid who just got caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"Are you ready to go?" Tracy walked up and asked Andy

Andy saw her escape "yes" as she grabbed Tracy arm and headed to the car.

Sam did the same "see you later buddy" as he left Oliver standing there.

Tracy and Andy had been thirty minutes on patrol the street was quiet in the morning so Tracy decided to open up conversation. Before she could Andy burst out, "I took Sam off ice"

Tracy swerved a little in shock at what Andy had just blurted out

"You did what?" she asked

"After day three I came home and took him off ice" she told her best friend

"Why? What changed your mind?" Tracy said with a smile

After Andy finished telling her the whole story on what went down with Sam and the pool hall and what happened when they made it back to her place she was hoping Tracy could give her some advice?

"Wow Andy? So you are having second thoughts now?" Tracy looked at her

"Yes" she told her "I had to sleep with a pillow in between my legs for god sakes" as she tighten her legs together like she was reliving last night.

Tracy laughed "wow and how did that work out for you?" she continued laughing

"It's not funny Tracy" she hit her best friend in the arm

"Yes it is" she continued laughing

"I am going over to his place for dinner for day four" as she turned in her seat "how am I going to handle it plus I have to bring a movie"

"A movie" Tracy said "oh and I know a good one too and this can help you out"

Andy was afraid to ask "what movie?"

"Dirty Dancing" she smiled

"Really" Andy looked at her

"Yes and when the movie is over you can reenact the big dance jump it works every time" Tracy told her

"How do you know?" Andy looked at her accusingly

"Hey take it from me oh yeah" she said

They both started laughing. Andy and Tracy shift went by pretty quick. Andy had Tracy to stop her by her place to pick something out to wear tonight for dinner she was happy with her choice. They made it back to the barn and went to the locker room to get ready. Andy had picked out nice skirt with a ruffle purple halter top with purple flats. She left her hair down instead of keeping her braid.

"How do I look?" she asked Tracy

"Like Sam is going concentrate more on you than dinner" she gave her smile

"Hush Tracy" she said with a giggle

"Oh don't forget this" as Tracy handed her the movie

Andy just blushed thinking should she or not do the jump? She had to make it pass dinner first she thought to herself. They walked out the locker room where Sam and Jerry were waiting on them.

Tracy whispered in her ear "have fun don't do anything I would do?"

"I can't promise you that" she said laughing

Tracy and Jerry left Andy and Sam standing there. Sam was looking at Andy like he had won the lottery and she was the prize. He was the luckiest guy in the world because she was so beautiful.

"Ready to go?" as he grabbed her bag

"Yes" she gave him the smile he loves looking at

They then left the station and headed for Sam's house. They arrived at Sam's house and Sam headed straight for the kitchen to put the food on so they could enjoy dinner and a movie. Andy looked at pictures Sam had on his shelf. She saw a picture of Sam and his sister Sarah he was younger on the picture but he still looked the same dimples an all.

Sam then joined her and brought her a glass of wine and he stood there with her as she admired the picture.

"What are we having for dinner may I ask?" as she took a sip of her wine

"Steak, baby potatoes, salad" he trailed off as he placed a lock of her hair behind her ear

She blushed "sounds delicious" as she took another sip of her wine "do you need help with anything?"

"No you are my guest so you just sit and enjoy yourself" as he grabs her hand and leads her over to the couch.

"Sam" she said his name "I want to help please"

How could he resist her especially when she said please the way she did. Those eyes had him hooked and he took her hand and led her into the kitchen.

"Where do you want me at?" she asked

"Is that a trick question?" he asked with a smile

"Get your mind out the gutter Sam" she hit him on the arm

"Fine you can start on the salad" as he handed her the bowl and the ingredients

"I did not know you were such a chef?" she teased him

"Oh yes I cook, clean, build things I am a catch I might add" as he walked over and leaned up against her to grab the seasoning "so I suggest you snatch me up McNally" he whispered in her ear

Andy turned around where she was face to face with Sam their lips inches away the heat in the kitchen was not from the food being cooked. The passion they had for one another was just hitting its boiling point and they did not know how long they could resist each other?

Andy's breathing escalated having him this close she forgot how to breathe. She had dipped her finger in the homemade salad dressing she manage to make out of what Sam had in his fridge she brought it up to Sam's lip "taste this?" she whispered

"I rather taste you" he whispered in her in ear

Andy heart nearly stopped at the remark Sam had for her and she almost gave in "Sam" she managed to say.

Then Sam placed Andy's finger in his mouth and licked, and sucked it so gently that it turned her on so much that she leaned back against the counter and closed her eyes. She thought to herself if he made her feel this way just by licking her finger what else he was capable of and she sure as hell wanted to find out?

"McNally" he called her name so softly that she had to open her eyes to make sure he called her name?

"Sam if we keep this up we will never make it to dinner?" as she placed her hands on his chest

"That's fine with me" he told her

"Sam" she said his name going against everything her body felt and wanted. "Let's just see where the night leads us?"

"Okay" as he made his way back to the stove, and as Andy fanned herself with her hands because of the heat that was brought on by a sexy ass man that goes by the name Sam Swarek.

Sam fixed both of their plates Andy grabbed the glasses and wine and headed for the living room.

"So what movie did you bring?" he asked

"Dirty Dancing" as she pushed play

Sam just gave her a funny look and went with it. He didn't care what movie it was as long as he got to spend time with her. So they ate dinner while watching the movie well Sam watched Andy more than the movie. So when the movie was over Sam took the dishes in the kitchen while Andy looked at his cd list on what to put. She then got a message on her phone so she checked it out?

**(Don't forget to do the jump *wink* don't chicken out and I want details? Lol)**

Oh Andy could kill Tracy for this message and putting this idea in her head. She knew that Tracy would be asking questions tomorrow for sure. How is she supposed to ask Sam to do this? Sam then came back into the living room and he could see her in deep thought now getting her to tell him is the hard part.

"McNally what are you thinking about?" as he walked over to her

She was biting her bottom lip "oh nothing" she lied

"McNally I know you so you should just spit it out" he encouraged her

"Promise not to laugh?" she asked him

"Promise" he told her

She played with her hands talking to herself "this is so dumb"

"Why won't you let me be the judge of that?" as he touched her arm

"Well I was wondering would you do something with me but you don't have to if you don't it's totally up to you" she was rambling on and on

"Spit it out McNally" he told her

"I want to do the Danny and Baby jump" she said with a smile

Sam looked a little confused until he saw her face biting on her lip awaiting his answer. He just stared at her not saying a word. She hit him "Sam" she called his name

He then folded his arms across his chest "would this make you happy?"

"Yes" she answered him with a soft giggle

"Okay I am in" he told her "but you do not speak a word of this to Oliver or Jerry because I so can lose my man card for this"

She shook her head like a little girl on Christmas day "okay" so Andy put the DVD on that particular part of the movie and then she pauses as she went over a few things with Sam?

"Now it doesn't have to be perfect I just want to try okay" she tried explaining "and oh whatever you do please don't drop me"

So she gets herself in position to run but before she does she stops? "Are you sure you got me Sam? Because if you don't you'll tell me right?"

"McNally look at me I will never let you fall okay so let's do this okay" he assured her.

Andy then smiled at him being touched by his words she unpaused the DVD and she ran towards Sam? When he tried to lift her she started to laugh.

"I'm sorry it's that when you grabbed me it tickled" she said laughing

"That's okay let's try it again" he told her

So Andy tried it again but this time she didn't jump to high so Sam could lift her. Sam just told her to take her time they have all night if she want it's just him and her. So she tried it again for the third time and she ran to Sam and he lifted her up over his head.

She then start to giggle and Sam loses his grip a little then Andy wraps her legs around Sam's waist while he wraps his arms around her to secure her so she won't fall.

"Wow that was fun" she said with a smile as she tried to get down but Sam did not let her. She looked him in his eyes and she saw desire.

"Sam" she whispered "are you going to let me down?"

"No" he told her as he hugged her even tighter than before she had to catch her breath. Sam pushed her hair aside and begins to explore her neck with his mouth. She had to control her breathing so she could talk,

"Sam if we don't stop now the harder it will the further this goes" she tried telling him

"Who said I wanted to stop?" as he continued kissing her neck

"What about dessert?" she asked

'you are my dessert McNally" as he kissed her nose "so stop talking and let me work my magic" as he brought his mouth to hers. How could she argue with that it felt so good to be in this position with him in control? Sam deepens the kiss and Andy just melts into him pulling Sam closer as two people could get. She let her mouth open wider to invite his tongue in and she let a sexy moan which drove him crazy. He walked her back to his bedroom and laid her on the bed.

Sam let his hands wonder over her body as she moaned in pleasure especially when one of his hands wonder up her skirt she gasped at his touch

"Do you want me to stop?" he whispered to her

She could not speak the way he played with her body had render her speechless all she could do was grip the sheets with her hands as his played with her spot.

"I take that as a yes" as he brought his mouth back to hers Sam had one thing on his mind and that was giving Andy a night she would not forget as they made love that night.


	6. Day Five

Andy laid there in Sam arms she had never felt so wanted than the way he was making her feel. As he rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"Sam" she called his name

"Yes" he answered her

"I really wanted desert" she started laughing

"Oh really" as he kissed the top of her head "then let's go"

As he got out the bed and didn't bother to put on clothes he reached for her hand so she could join him.

"What about clothes?" she asked

"We don't need them" he said with a grin

"I'm guessing you do this a lot?" she raised her eyebrow at him

He just looked at her and pulled her towards the kitchen. He then went in the freezer and grabbed the ice cream then he grabbed the pie and placed it on the counter then he gave her a spoon and he had one. He looked at Andy who had a big smile on her face.

"What's with the smile?" he asked

She looked him up and down "oh nothing just enjoying the view"

So Sam spreads his arms wide and turns all the way around so she could see everything and as he did so she clapped and whistled while he did. He chased her out the kitchen and back to the bedroom.

"I think I am ready for round three?" he bit at her neck

"No sir I believe its round four" she started giggling

"Keeping count I see" as he continued to kiss her neck

"Oh yeah when it's good it's good" she let a moan escape her mouth as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Sam pulled back some to look at her

"Just good?" he asked "that's not good? guess I have to up my skills I'm going for mind-blowing" as he begins to place kisses down her neck until he reached her stomach and then he parted her legs as he placed soft gentle kisses on her clit.

"Oh my goodness Sam" she let out and a smile spreads across his face knowing what he was doing gave her great pleasure. He continued his quest of receiving a mind-blowing outcome.

The next morning Sam alarm went off at 5:30am Sam rolled over to turn it off. He sat there a minute and watched Andy sleep. She looked so peaceful and beautiful lying there. He kissed her on her nose and called her name.

"Andy time to get up?" he whispered in her ear.

She smiled because when he spoke in her ear it tickled "do I have to?" she asked as she rolled over

"How so very tempting that sounds we have to get ready for work" he told her

"Okay you can go first with the shower" as she made a pouting face

He scooped her up and kissed her "you are taking a shower with me"

"I like that better" she said with a smile

Sam gave Andy a pair of his sweat pants and shirt to wear to the station because she didn't want to show up in the same clothes she left in last night. On the drive over she was very quiet and Sam wanted to know what was up with her?

"Hey what's going on in that pretty head of yours?" as he grabs her hand and places a kiss on it.

"Nothing really just thinking?" she told him it's just that last night was" she just stopped talking

"Andy are you having second thoughts about last night?" not wanting to know the answer to that if it was bad

"No god no Sam" as she turned in her seat to face him "it's just that I was so hell-bent on completing the Sam Swarek program and I thought I could hold out with you until then but you see how that went" she said with a smile

"You don't have to finish because trust me you are officially out of your funk" as he placed another kiss on her hand

"But you see Sam I want to, it's just me I have to see something through if I start it but?" she tried explaining

"Am I going to like this but part?" as he parked his truck in the parking lot at the station

"I have tonight so basically two and half days left too complete right? So on the seventh day, which is February fourteen we officially celebrate me completing your program and you get all this" as she motioned her hand to her body.

"Are you okay with that?" she asked

"Yes" he told her "but I can't promise my hands won't wonder" as he placed his head under her shirt. She begins to giggle "Sam"

"hey I have to wait two days after the performance you put on last night oh yes I need this if I'm going to make it?" as he put his head back under her shirt

"Sam" she tried pulling his head from under her shirt "Sam we are in the parking lot at work?"

"It's fine no one will see a thing beside the lot is empty" as he placed his head back under her shirt.

Andy gripped the seat as Sam softly and gently sucked on her breast. Andy caught herself moaning Sam's name as she placed her hand on the back of his head to help him move in circler motion.

"Are you ready for me to go inside?" Sam whispered

"Yes I am" she moaned

"I mean the building McNally" he gave her a smile

"I knew that" as she brought his mouth back to hers

Sam slowly pulled away from her because he knew if he didn't they would not leave this truck. As much as Andy fought against him pulling away she tried to keep him there.

"McNally get a hold of yourself" he said laughing "you get all this in two days so until then keep it in your pants" he leaned up and kissed her and then got out the truck.

"Ha-ha Swarek you are such a tease" she said as she got out the truck.

They headed inside and straight for the locker rooms it was about ten minutes later Tracy came in looking for Andy wanting to know every detail.

"Hey Tracy" she said

"Oh please McNally give up the goods now" Tracy told her

"What so ever do you mean?" she said laughing

"It's something different about you" as she looked Andy over

"You little slut you slept with Swarek" she hit her

"You can tell just by looking at me?" she looked at herself in the mirror

Tracy starts laughing at her "so how was it?"

"Oh my goodness absolutely mind-blowing" she giggle like a school girl.

"And the jump?" she looked at her

"Oh yes it does work" they both start laughing as they tried to get finish for parade. Andy filled Tracy in on the conversation her and Sam had this morning.

"Are you going to be able to handle no sexy time with Swarek?" as they headed for parade

"Yes how hard can two and a half days be?" Andy said as they enter the parade room. She instantly met Sam eyes as he sat in his usual spot in the back with Jerry and Oliver. He gave her wink and a smile when she walked in. Frank did his famous serve and protect speech and sent them on patrol. Andy did not know what to think about her being paired with the D's today.

"Jerry did you ask for me to be with you today?" she asked him

"No" he answered her "so I am guessing Callaghan?"

She was pissed now how dare he ask for her to be paired with him all day? He was becoming a pain in her ass now. She then found the door she was looking for which read Det. Callaghan.

"What the hell are you doing?" she slammed the door behind her

"Good morning to you to Andy" he smiled at her "I'm guessing you just left parade"

"Why are you asking Frank so I would be put with you today?" she folded her arms across her chest "what part of I don't want to see don't you understand?"

He held his hands up like he was surrendering "Its only work related I swear?" he gave her a smile

"I don't believe you Luke" she told him

"Well the longer we stand here fighting about it the longer your day will be with me" he smiled at her

"Whatever just so you know don't get any ideas" she told him as she stormed out of his office. She ran into Sam who noticed that she was frustrated. So he led her into an empty interrogation room.

"Are you okay?" he touched her cheek

"I will be as soon as this day is over" she took a deep breath

"Let me guess all the work of Callaghan?" he asked her

Andy just nodded her head and that was enough for Sam. He was mad why can't Luke get the message things are over between him and Andy.

"I can go and talk to Frank if you want?" he suggested

"No Sam I have to be able to work with him I'll just suck it up and do my job" she told him

He took her in his arms and gave her a hug "I'm just a phone call away" he told her

"That makes me feel better" she gave him a little giggle. Sam then starts kissing her neck as his hands begins to slide up her shirt. His touch felt like fire on her skin and it took everything in her to stop him.

"Sam" she barely said his name

"What I am trying to cheer you up" as he pulled her back to him

"I think you are trying to cheer yourself up" she said with a laugh "let's go so I can get this day over" she opened the door and led them down the hall. He smacked her on her bottom as they made it back to where everyone was. Luke was standing there waiting on Andy and she completely ignored him and headed back to his office as everyone else headed towards their cruisers.

"I need you to look over these files and see if I or the other officers missed anything?" as he handed her a stack of files "I have tried to catch this guys for a year now and I'm this close"

"What did he do?" she asked

"Killed four people he is dangerous and that is why I need him behind bars" as he made a phone call.

It seemed like hours that Andy sat there going over files in Luke's office. She had a feeling in her gut that she knew the man in the picture but she could not put her finger on it. Her head was spinning until she heard a knock on the door.

"I figured you might need this?" as he waved the bag of food in front of her.

"It's like you are in my head you can read my mind" she gave him the McNally smile

"Well you know me always have my partner's back" he tried to sneak in a kiss

"Sam we are in Luke's office" as she held up her hand "I want to but?"

"It makes it more fun "as he grabbed her and kissed her with passion that her body took over as she wrapped her arms around him tight and pulled him as close as she could get him. They heard Luke's voice and pulled away.

When Luke walked in he was surprised to see Sam in his office and Andy breathing so hard like she was out of breath.

"Sammy is there something I can help you with?" Luke asked as he still stood by the door hoping for Sam to walk out of it.

"Oh I am good just bringing my partner some lunch" as he stood up to leave "now you eat okay" as he placed a hand on her shoulder before he headed out the door.

Andy looked at Luke and saw that he had keys in his hand "are we going somewhere?"

"Yes" as he was grabbing some papers off his desk "let's go" he motioned for her to lead the way out the door.

Their drive seemed like almost close to an hour and then everything seem to look so familiar to her. Then she noticed the gas station across the street the same one her and Sam stopped to before they went into the pool hall that her and Luke just pulled up to. How was she going to get out of this one?

"Luke" she grabbed his arm before he got out the car "I can't go in there?"

"Why?" he asked looking puzzled

"I can't get into all of it now but I have been here before" she told him

"When, why and with who?" he asked

"Does it matter? Just listen it not a good idea" she tried to stop him from getting out the car.

"It was swarek wasn't it?" he looked at her and when she didn't answer he knew he was right "real classy joint but I guess It doesn't matter as long as he got to screw you" he yelled at her.

"Hey you don't get to talk to me that way got it" she yelled back "what I do and who I do is none of your business"

"Whatever suck it up and get your ass out the car and do your job do you got it?" he slammed the door

"Shouldn't we wait for back-up?" she called after him

"You are back up sorry I am not Sam I am not going to hold your hand through this" Luke told her

"You right about that you could never be Sam" as she headed for the door.

Andy braced herself and hoped to god that no one would recognize her from a couple of nights ago. She opened the door and the place was half deserted. Then when Luke took the lead and walked in front of her she pulled out her phone and managed to text Sam.

**(Giselle needs you Christian HELP!)**

**Sam looked at his phone **and saw that he had received a text from Andy and when he read it he had to think for a moment and then he thought back to that night at the pool hall. Why Andy would be sending him a text using the names from a couple of nights ago. Something told him to go and check in Luke's office. As he looked over the paper work he started to put two and two together that he ran out of the office and grabbed Oliver and jerry and filled them in on what was happening.

They headed out to the pool hall and hoping that they would make it in time?

"come Lorenzo put the gun down?" Luke yelled at the man

"You had this cop watching my joint?" as he held the gun to Andy's side "yeah you thought I would not remember her face?"

"Look I don't know what you are talking about?" Luke tried talking him down "we had a deal so let's just stick with it"

"I don't know why won't you ask your girl Giselle here?" as he rammed the gun in deeper into her side

"Luke do something?" Andy yelled to him

"Shut up Andy" he yelled back at her

"Please let me tell you about your man Luke here" he let out a laugh "he would do anything to catch his man even sell his soul to the devil"

"Shut your mouth Lorenzo our deal has nothing to do with her" trying to stop him from talking

"Det. Callaghan forged paperwork and made deals with criminals to catch this creep?" he told Andy "this guy hates to lose so I wouldn't get on his bad side"

"Luke tell what he is saying isn't true?" She asked

"If I go down Callaghan so do you?" he screamed at him

Luke did not know what to do this case had consumed his life he had lost so much there is no way it is going to end this way. He had to shut Lorenzo up.

"I'm done playing games with you?" he pointed his gun at him "let her go so we all can walk out of here together?"

"yeah right as soon as I put this gun down you put a bullet in me" he stared at Luke "just let me walk out the door and try this another day?"

Luke just stared not answering really considering what Lorenzo was saying. His job was on the line he needed to do something and something fast?

Sam, Jerry, and Oliver raced to the pool hall hoping they were not too late. Sam did not want to think about what could be happening. He knows Luke loves Andy and he would not let anything bad happen to her. Sam tried calling Andy's cell phone but it kept going to voicemail.

"We are about ten minutes away proceed with precaution" he told the officers over the radio.

"So we have a team in place Jerry?" Sam asked

"Yes but they don't move until I say so" he went over with Sam

Luke heard the call over the radio how did they know he was here? His eyes then flashed to Andy somehow she must have gotten a message to Sam? He had little time now divisions 15 were on their way and all this would be over?

"What's going on man?" Lorenzo looked to Luke "you promised me I would get out of this no time served?"

"Just let me think okay?" he yelled at him

"I am not going back to prison?" he said

"Listen this might be your only way out?" he tried explaining "I promise you won't stay long?"

Andy could not believe what she was hearing? She never thought Luke would be capable of something like this? Yes they were not on speaking terms but for him to walk on the bad side just to catch a criminal was so not like him. She just hopes Sam gets here in time because Luke and Lorenzo are getting desperate and that was not good.

Andy then felt herself being pushed to the floor as Lorenzo pointed the gun at her.

"It's because of her we are this mess?" he shouted "I will kill her if you don't let me out of here?"

"Put the gun down think about this she is a cop" Luke tried talking him down

"It doesn't matter she stands in my way of getting out of here?" Lorenzo tells him

"Look Lorenzo" Luke got his attention as he inched forward and lunged at him knocking him to the floor. Andy went for Luke's gun as it got knocked out his hand as he fought with Lorenzo for his gun. Sam and Jerry pulled up to see an officer walking Lorenzo out in handcuffs. Ems was on hand looking over Luke from what they saw was bleeding.

"Who authorized for anyone to go in?" he demanded to know from the officers standing around

"We heard a gunshot so we busted in sir" the young officer told him

"Officer McNally where is she?" Sam asked

The young officer and looked and then he pointed in the direction of Andy who was now coming out of the pool hall the look on her face crushed him. She was completely terrified. Andy then looked up and saw Sam standing there she immediately rushed to his arms.

"Oh my god Sam I was so scared" she managed to get over her tears

"I know sweetie" he tried to comfort her "everything is going to be alright now"

He walked her over to the cruiser and placed her inside. He then walked over to Jerry and told him he was taking Andy back now could he catch a ride back. When Jerry agreed he then got back in the cruiser and headed for the station. About thirty minutes into the drive was quiet he didn't push her to talk but it looked like she would explode? So he pulled the cruiser over, got out and went around to Andy's door and opened it.

"Andy" he called her name

"I told him I should not go inside?" she managed to get out

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked her

"Luke" she said "I told him it might not be safe for me to go in"

"And he let you go anyway?" Sam had to catch his tone

"It didn't matter once he found out I was with you when I came" she looked at Sam and he could see the tears form in her eyes "he had a gun at rammed in my side" she then lifted up her shirt to show Sam the bruise.

"That son of a bitch" Sam screamed out "he put you in harm's way because of me?"

"Sam" she called his name hating to finish what she had to say knowing it would only anger him more. "He forged paperwork and made a deal with Lorenzo"

Sam was render speechless he did not know what to do? First he did not know what was going through Andy's mind but he wanted to kill Luke for what he put her through today. This was big what Andy was telling him lose your job or even do time kind of information.

"What do you want to do with this information?" he asked her

"I want to talk to Luke first" she said "before I do anything"

"Are you sure Andy?" Sam asked her

"Yes" she said

"Well let's go" as they got back into the car and drove to the station. When they walked into division 15 you could hear the talk of what had went down, everyone giving her the look wondering if she is okay. Before they got to Luke's office Andy stopped him "Sam promise me something?" She asked

"Anything" he told her

"Please no matter what goes down in there Sam don't hit him" she looked at him

He took a deep breath not wanting to agree to that because he wanted to hit him and don't stop for what he did. He looked at her "I promise". They walked into Luke's office. When he saw who it was when Sam shut the door he knew exactly what it was about.

"Look I don't have time for this" he told them

"Make time" Sam told him

"Oh I see you playing the knight in all of this?" Luke said with a laugh

"I don't think you have room to be joking about this" Sam stepped closer to him "you've been a bad boy Luke"

"You need to back the hell up Swarek" Luke told him

"Wow feeling tough are you since you have dealt with the wrong side" Sam told him

"Sam" Andy yelled his name coming to stand in between them. He looked at her and he remembered his promise to her on not hitting Luke. She turned and faced Luke, "what are you doing?" she stared at him "is this who you have become resorting to getting in bed with the criminals?"

"Don't act concern for me" Luke pushed away from her

"Luke I know you and what you did was so out of character and it almost caused me my life and yours as well"

"I had it handle so stop with the dramatics" he looked at his watch

"So you honestly think what you are doing is not wrong?" she asked him "look at me" she yelled at him

"I did what I needed to do so I could bring this killer down and I would do it again" he yelled back "so don't you dare judge me"

Andy looked at him she did not recognize this man in front of her. What Luke did was totally wrong and he had to see that.

"I'm done Luke if you can't see what you have done is wrong by placing me in danger after I told you before we even went in there" she told him

"Is it my fault your taste in men and the dive places he takes you? If you never have let him in you never would have been at that place and none of this would have happened" he told her

"No Luke this not Sam's fault this is yours and you better go see Frank or I will" and she walked out of his office. Luke just stood there with his head in his hands because he knew he was screwed.

"So what do you want to do?" as he brushed her hair behind her ear

"I just want to go home" she told him

So Sam drove her home and when she made it through her front door it was like she froze. Andy could not move and it took over her that she made it home today and the tears started and she could not stop. Sam then took her in his arms and carried her to her bed he laid down and took her in his arms and just held. She cried until she could not cry anymore.

"We never got to do day five of your program" she told him

"You made it home consider that day 5" as he rubbed her back

"Thank you for coming for me" she whispered to him

"I will always come for you Andy" as he wiped away hers tears

"Can you please stay with me tonight" Andy asked him

"I'm not going anywhere" as he pulled her closer and Andy fell asleep in his arms.


	7. Day Six

Andy had turned over in her bed to find that she was there alone. She sat up in bed and saw that it was still dark out and in her room. She then sat on the edge of the bed steady herself and then got up. She saw that she was still wearing the same clothes from yesterday. Did Sam leave without waking her? She could not believe she slept as long as she did.

I guess with everything going the way it did took a lot out of her. She headed for the bathroom then she saw the light on in the kitchen. When she walked in she saw Sam making coffee and a smile spreads across her face.

"Morning" she said

Sam turned around to see her standing there "morning"

"How long have you been up?" as walked over to the cabinet to grab a cup

"About 30 minutes" he poured her some coffee "I have to leave to get ready for work, I was going to wake you to let you know when I left"

"Oh" as she took a sip of her coffee "I forgot"

He did not like the way she said that. He could hear the sadness in her voice he wishes she did not feel like he was abandoning her.

"Andy I can take the day off if you want?" he asked her "you had a rough day yesterday I'm pretty sure Frank would understand"

"I would love that Sam, but I can't ask you to babysit me" she told him

"I'm here because I want to and not to babysit you" he took the coffee out her hand.

"I know and I will be fine go" she told him

"Are sure?" he looked at her "because I can stay"

"Go" she order him with a smile

"Fine but I'll bring your famous sandwich for lunch" he said with a smile

"Well you need to hurry up because I'm ready for my lunch" as she pushed him towards the door. He gave her kiss and he headed for his truck.

As Sam arrives at the station he saw that he had a message from Andy. When he opened it, it was a picture of her with a clock and her pouting

**(I miss you already****)**

Sam laughed she was just too cute with her messages. So he sent her one back.

**(I miss you too, I'll see you soon promise****)**

Sam then headed inside the station. He saw everyone standing around waiting the ambush him about Andy and how she was doing.

"She is fine she is okay" he told all of them

"Where is she?" Tracy pulled him to the side and asked

"She is home I stayed with her last night" he told Tracey "I'm going by to check on her at lunch"

Sam saw that she was relieved that her best friend was okay. He had gotten an idea to do something for Andy to cheer her up.

"Hey Tracy can you help me with something?" he asked

Andy was up now she had cleaned her entire apartment, now she was rearranging her CDs and DVDs collection. She thought she would go insane from the quietness? She did not know how to be on leave from work. All she wanted was to be a cop and now she is here home pacing the walls. She checked her phone to see if anyone called or sent any text messages but there was nothing. She grabbed her phone and decided to do some texting herself.

She then heard a knock on her door she rushed to opening it before checking who it was.

"Sam what took you so long?" but she stopped talking when she saw it was Luke.

"Sorry to disappointment you" he told her

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"Can I come in?" Luke asked her

"No" she told him "so you want to tell me why you are here?"

Luke was taken aback by her not letting him in but he understood why, "I talked to Frank"

"Okay" she let him finish

"Well I am suspended until further notice and they don't know if charges would be brought against me?" he told her

"What do you expect me to say?" she looked at him "you were just plain stupid Luke going down that road that's not who you are well at least the Luke I use to know" she tried getting through to him

"I know" as he folded his arms across his chest "I was hurt and I didn't know how to deal with it so I just let my personal life and work collide together" Luke tried explaining

"Which set off a bomb and you are lucky you escaped with your life, dealing with people like Lorenzo" Andy got distracted when she heard her phone.

"I know Andy and I am so sorry" he looked at her

"Luke" she tried stopping him

"No listen" as he stepped closer to her "I didn't know how to handle loosing you and I acted like a real ass and I did stupid things but please believe me I am sorry" as he placed a hand on her chin to raise her face up so she could look at him.

She pulled away "Luke don't" she told him

"You hurt me when you cheated with Jo but I have come to terms with it we were never meant to be Luke" she told him

"well you don't have to worry about me I'm leaving until I find what's going to happen to me so this is goodbye?" he told her as he turned and headed down the hall.

"Luke wait" she called after him "I really hope everything work out for you"

"Thanks" and then he left

Sam stopped by the diner to pick up Andy's favorite sandwich and then headed over to her place. Sam did manage to break a couple of speed limits to get to her. When Andy heard a knock on the door she looked out her peep hole to the face she could look at forever.

"Hello" she said with a huge smile

Sam held up her sandwich "I brought you something"

"Thank you" she gave him a kiss on the cheek and headed into the kitchen. Sam followed her, he then leaned up against the counter facing her.

"Luke talked to Frank last night" he studied her to see her reaction

"I know" she told him

"What do you mean you know? How?" he asked

"Luke came by here" she turned to face him "he wanted to tell me he was sorry and that he was leaving"

Sam did not respond he was still wrapping his head around the fact that he had the balls to come here and see her.

"Did you let him in?" Sam asked

She looked at him somewhat surprised at his question. "So that's your question you are asking me?"

"What I want to know?" he asked

"No I made him stand at the door is that what you want to hear?" she stared at him

"No I wish you would have told him to go to hell and then slam your door" he told her

They just stared at each other not saying anything hoping not to say the wrong thing. They did not want to fight with each other. So she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist

"I told him he hurt me when he cheated on me but I was over it, I knew we were never meant to be" as she touched Sam's cheek.

"I would love to see where this is going with us because I think we could be Epic!" Andy told him

"Epic huh!" as he wrapped his arms around her as well "I would like that" as placed a kiss on her lips

"How long do you have?" she pulled away

"Not long but I do need you ready when I get off shift" he looked at her

She raised an eyebrow "why?"

"You don't worry about that, its apart of Day six" as he pulled her back into a kiss.

The time flew by after Sam left to finish his shift. Andy had about 20 minutes before he would be by to pick her up. She had no idea what he had planned but she did not care she was so ready to get out of her apartment. She put on a nice pair of skinny jeans black and a cute pick backless top, something she knew Sam would love to see her in.

She sat her kitchen counter drumming her fingers and looking at her phone. The time seems to drag by then she heard a knock on the door. She ran to open it. She saw it was Sam and threw herself in his arms

"What took you so long?" she pulled back and hit him in the arm

"Ouch" he rubbed his arm "I needed to shower if that's okay with you"

"Fine let's go" she pulled him out the door as she grabbed her purse

The ride was very short and Andy was curious about what Sam had planned at his house since they just pulled up to it. He turned the engine off and Andy grabbed his arm just when he was about to get out the truck.

"What are you up too?" she asked

"Nothing this day six and it's very important" as he kissed her hand

"I hope this is not a ploy to get my goodies tonight?" she said with a laugh

"Oh trust me the thought has crossed my mind but tomorrow be ready for a full on sex-a-thon" as he walked up to her and kissed her with so much passion that she forgot to breath.

"Wow you literally took my breath away" she gave him a smile

"Come on you nut let's get inside" as he pulled her towards his door. When he opened the door and to Andy's surprise there in Sam's living room was Tracy, Jerry, Oliver, Dov, Chris, Gail, Noelle, frank and Nick. All with smiles on their faces to see her and too know she was doing okay.

"What's going?" she looked confused

"well your partner here decided to put together this little get together for you calling it Family night" Oliver told her as he gave her a hug "great to see you McNally"

Then everybody else got their hugs in saying how great it is to see her. Tracy then pulled her best friend to the side, "hey you how are you really doing?"

"I am doing great surprised at all this but great I really needed this" she told her

"So Luke really?" she touched her arm

"That's a whole other story we have plenty to catch up on" she laughed

"So you and Swarek?" she winked at her

"Yeah I think I am keeping him" they both started laughing

Sam walked up "what's so funny?"

Tracy continued to laugh as she walked away to give them some privacy in the kitchen.

"So you did all this for me!" as she stepped closer to him

"I know sometimes when people are going through things they just need family to know they have their love and support and I know everyone in that living room is your family and they want the best for you" he took her in his arms and hugged her

"Thank you Sam I really needed this" as she laid her head on his chest

"Oh but please be advised tomorrow is graduation for you from the Swarek's Seven Day Program and I plan on having you all to myself" he whispered in her ear

"I can't wait and what shall I wear?" she pulled back to look at him

So he leaned in to whisper in her ear "I prefer you naked but a dress will do" he said as he kissed her neck

She gave him a soft giggle as she pulled back from him and grabbed his hand "let's go before Oliver eats all the food.

So they joined their friends as they ate, laughed, and joked with one another Andy knew she would be fine because of this group of people in her life and especially Sam Swarek


	8. Day Seven

Andy had decided to go home after the evening she had with her friends at Sam's house. Even though they both wanted to be with each other they decided to wait until the next day which would be the beginning of them and the end of the Swarek seven-day plan.

Andy thought she was dreaming when she felt someone place a kiss on her forehead but she still did not get up. When she heard what sounded like a door closing she then sat up. As she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes she noticed her bed covered in red rose petals with a note sitting on her other pillow.

**(Please come in the living room!)**

Andy was very intrigued now as she played in the rose petals on the bed. She then jumped up and as she opened her door she had a trail of rose petals leading her into the living room. Her eyes was surprised to see a dozen of mixed white & red roses, a heart of chocolate, and breakfast. On her table was a tall glass of orange juice, a bowl of fresh-cut fruit surrounded by rose petal and when she sat she saw her card so she opened it.

**Out of all places in the world I rather **

**Spend it with the one that makes my**

**Heart skips a beat and my mind think**

**Just how lucky I am that you came into **

**My life**

**Happy Valentine Day!**

**Sam**

**P.S: I am looking forward to starting this amazing**

**Journey we are about to start together can't wait to**

**See you tonight at 7pm**

Andy was brought to tears from Sam's words they had truly touched her heart. There were no doubt in her mind that being with Sam is going to be something short of AH-MA-ZING! She pulled out her phone and dialed Sam's number

'Hello beautiful!" Sam voice came through the phone

"Words can't described how I feel about what you did for me" she told him

"Only for you and I'm glad you are enjoying it" he told her

"I can't wait to see you Sam" she told him

"Well you enjoy your breakfast I am off to finish up on our evening for tonight" he told her before he hung up.

Sam hated to get off the phone with her but he wanted everything perfect for Andy tonight. Andy deserved that much and he was going to oblige.

Andy decided to head out and run a few errands to prepare for tonight with her evening with Sam. She wanted to get him something seeing this was their first Valentine day together even though they were not technically a couple yet. She saw a shop she had not seen before she looked in the window and something caught her eye and she knew that it would be the perfect gift for Sam. After she left the shop she then went brought some new bra and panties lingerie set and perfume she then headed home because she all she needed.

Sam had put dinner on to cook so it would be ready, he then wrapped Andy's gift feeling satisfied with what he did seeing that he was not the world's best wrapper. He then set up his living room just the way he thought would be to her liking and the he picked out the songs to play during this magical evening he was planning for her. Everything was set all he needed was Andy. So he went and took a shower because he did not have to long before she would be knocking on his door and that brought a smile to his face.

Andy checked the clock to see she had an hour or at least 45 minutes before she would be at Sam's house and that made her heart rate speed up. She got butterflies realizing everything will be totally different tomorrow for the both of them and she could not wait. She took a shower, sprayed on the new perfume she bought put on her coat grabbed Sam's gift and headed out the door.

Sam had just picked a song to play when he heard a knock on the door? When he opened it there Andy she was absolutely breathtaking.

"hello" she said "are you going to let me in or are you just going to stare?" she said with a small giggle

"Come in" as he leaned in to place a kiss on her cheek he whispered in her ear "you should be worried if I ever let you leave"

"you won't have any complaints here" as she made her in the door.

She stopped in her tracks when she looked at he surroundings. She could not believe all that Sam did when putting together this evening.

"Sam oh my its beautiful" she turned to face him with such compassion in her eyes.

Sam came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her to him. They stood there just taking in the moment of them and only them.

"Do you want me to take your coat" as he tried taking it off

She moved from his hands "not just yet"

Sam was confused why would she still want her coat on if she wasn't planning on staying?

"I would like your coat please" as he stepped closer to her

"No!" she stopped him "not just yet" she backed up from him

He gave her a look of what are you up to? So he let it go for the time being as he grabbed two champagne glasses and a bottle of wine. He then poured two glasses he handed her one. Sam then grabbed a piece of paper from the table and then stood in front of Andy.

"I would like to present this certificate of completion of the Sam Swarek Seven Day Program" as he handed her the certificate "I am so proud of you, you passed with flying colors" as he raised his glass to toast her

"Wow you went all out Sam" as she took a sip of her wine "I think you need to go make sure the food is off" she told him

"Why" he asked

Andy then untied her belt to her coat and she let it fall to the ground. Sam eyes grew with excitement when he saw Andy standing there in nothing but a red laced bra, panties and red heels.

"Because I want to do others things besides eat" she told him

Sam then ran to the kitchen and made sure the food was off because the way McNally looked they would not be eating for a very long time. When he made it back she still stood there looking damn sexy.

"I do believe by this piece of paper the program is over, and I'd believe I told you when that happened you could have all of this" as she used her hands to demonstrate.

"Yes you did" Sam said as he moved closer to her

She started at his shirt unbuttoning each button and she then slid it off of him. Andy then begins to nibble on his ear which made Sam moan with pleasure as her hands moved down to his belt. She quickly had that off and it was lying on the floor. She brought her mouth back to his ear

"I have waited to have you inside of me all day" as she helped him out of his pants

Sam could not take it anymore he let her have her fun with undressing him and teasing him in her outfit but he was about to show her pleasure her body has never seen before. She was going to feel him in ways only she would have the pleasure of knowing from this day forth. He placed his hands on her body and pulled her closer as he crushed his lips to hers. His lips made their way down her neck, and then to her stomach he then came back up.

Next thing Andy knew her bra was on the floor as Sam licked and sucked on her breast like a true champ could before she could get use to the feeling she was being lifted up and placed against the wall with Sam now in between her legs, she felt him he was as hard as ever. Her panties were being thrown to the floor she was in shocked at the trick he used to get them off

"Oh yes baby I have tricks you have never seen" as he crushed his lips back to hers.

Sam" Andy moaned in pleasure as he slid inside of her

"Say my name again" as he whispered in her ear as he slid in and out slowing as Andy pulled him as close as she could get him

"Sam" she moaned his name again at his request

"I love being inside of you, you feel so damn good" as he increased his speed

Andy screamed out in pleasure as her nails dug into his back as he went deeper and deeper inside of her as she begged him to never stop and Sam was happily to oblige. Sam then stopped and Andy protest

"What are you doing?" Andy demanded to know

"I am not ready for this to end yet let's take it to the bedroom" as he begins to kiss her and carry her down the hall to his bedroom. He laid her down on the bed she brought his mouth back to hers as she switched positions and straddled him.

"My turn" she smiled at him as she begins to ride him. She thrust her hips back and forth it felt so good to her and it turned Sam on even more knowing it felt good to her just as it did to him. She was absolutely breathtaking the way she took over she was sexy as hell and he needed more of her. He sat up and cradled her to him as she rode him. He wanted her to have all of him as he placed his hands on each side of her hips and they moved in synced together.

"Andy oh Andy" He called her name not knowing how he ever went so long without ever being with her. She rode him with perfection as she threw her head back in pleasure. Sam sucked on her breast which seemed to excite Andy more as she thrust her hips faster. If he didn't take control all this would be over because the way she was riding him just about sent him over the edge.

He then flipped her to where he had her pinned to the bed as he moved inside her like no other which made her body shudder and quiver with ecstasy Andy wrapped her legs around Sam so tight she gripped his shoulders he then grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head he wanted to give her all of him and she cried out in pleasure.

"SAM!" she moaned "Sam oh my goodness"

"You like that!" as he looked at her

"YES oh yes!" she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him in deeper.

Sam could not hold out any longer as he gripped Andy tighter and she crushed her lips to his both of their bodies were overwhelmed with excitement, undeniable pleasure that they climaxed together. As they laid there out of breath from the performance they both put on.

"Oh my goodness Sam" she managed to get out

"I should be saying the same about you" as he kissed her shoulder.

Andy rolled on her side so she was facing him "that was AH-MA-ZING!"

Sam brought out the dimples "you are amazing" as he placed a kiss on her lips

"SAM!" she spoke while he was kissing her "I forgot to give you my gift"

"I thought you just did" he said with a smile

"Sam!" she gave him a smile "I'm serious, this is our first Valentine I want it to be special"

"It is special because I am with you" he told her

"I feel the same way" she told him

He then sat up and put on his boxer and gave Andy a shirt and they headed in the living room. He sat her down on the couch and handed her gift to her. She had a big smile on her face like a kid on Christmas morning. She then opened her gift and she started laughing?

"What's so funny?" Sam looked confused at Andy

Andy then handed him his gift "open it" so he did and he can see why she was laughing.

"Wow great minds think alike" as he placed a kiss on her lips

"I love it now I can put all of our memories in here" as she grabbed her cell phone out her purse and took a picture of them.

She read the engraving on her photo album

**(It's Only the Beginning Feb.14th 2013)**

It brought tears to her eyes, Sam saw she was crying and wiped away her tears. He then cradled her to him.

"Those better be happy tears" he told

"They are" she said with a laugh

"Andy now that I have you in my life I will never let you go and I will show you every single day how I feel" as he held her tighter

"I am happy to be here with you like this something I have wanted for a while but never thought we would get right" she sat up and looked at him "I will show you every single day how I feel about you" as she placed a kiss on his nose.

"That's it I am so whipped" he started laughing

"Well good because I am hungry so feed me" as she jumped up off the couch

"Your wish is my command" as he picked her up and headed towards the kitchen


End file.
